


Yuri on Ice: Yuri on Tinder (Viktor x Yuri)

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: It includes a Dating sight, many fangirls, angry and drunk Viktor, a new bestfriend with problems.





	

Title: Yuri on Tinder  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice  
Status: Complete  
ONESHOT~

\-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

\----------------------------------------------

“So Yuri, think about it?!” persuade by Loop while hew sisters nodded.  
“I’ll think about it” he sighed.  
“You know, Viktor would stop pestering you about having girlfriends” snickered by Misako.  
“We’re setting up your profile!” said by Mari as she started tapping on Yuri’s phone.  
“HEY!” Yuri protested.  
“What’s going on?” Viktor came in as he tripped a little on Yuri’s cousin slumping form, “And what’s wrong with Hiro-chan?” looking at the big guy.  
“He still sates his suspension and injuries” added by Lutz.  
“And were making Tinder for Yuri” after \axel said that Viktor was surprised and snorted.  
And brushed it off, it was midsummer in Hatsetsu and he was wearing only his tank top and pants, while Yuri remained on his shirt and shorts mopping around after practice.  
“Lunch will be served soon so clean up guys” said by Mari and everyone helped out.  
Later that afternoon, Viktor followed Yuri to Minako’s studio and practiced, he was very amused and impressed that Yuri is doing well on his practice.  
After that they headed home to eat dinner, when they were all busy eating dinner Yuri was busy smiling at his phone chatting, “you having fun Yuri?” asked Minako as she sat beside him.  
“Oh… and she’s pretty too” she peeked, poor Viktor stayed quiet.  
“She’s very nice and polite” he replied.  
“So any progress?” Minako added.  
“Well, not yet, but we’re friends now” he smiled.  
As a week goes by it bothered Viktor because there were some girls who came to see Yuri, and talked to him but what flared him the most is that some kissed Yuri, ‘His Yuri!’ for goodness sake.  
“Hiro, can you can with me to the pub?”  
“Sure, I needed some time off too…” he sighed.  
As they stayed at the pub, Hiro didn’t order any drinks just a Gatorade, while Viktor was so ticked off he drunked two bottles of vodka, “Wow, Russian are really high tolerance huh, but I bet your gonna suffer the morning later with hangover” he snorted.  
“Well, Yuri can practice on his own” he sighed.  
“By the way, why didn’t you ask Yuri?”  
“He’s too busy with his girlfriends” he groaned.  
“Woah, you’re grumpier than I am”  
“Who wouldn’t” he hissed.  
When a foreign lady suddenly clings to Viktor and suddenly told him she was a fan suddenly she pushed herself to sit on his lap when the husband of the drunk lady punched Viktor.  
“Yo, chill man!” said by Hiro standing on the center many more people came to see what’s the trouble, the bartender who’s the Katsuki’s family friend helped Viktor but the man said in English.  
“That bastard played with my wife!” he said.  
“Dude, chill no one played with your drunk wife, Viktor and I are quietly having a chat when your Missus suddenly pushed herself to him!”  
“Damn, no!”  
“I politely declined her sir” said Viktor.  
When suddenly the man launched his drunk self to Viktor but was then stopped by the big guy and slammed him to the table.  
“We just came here to have a quite time and you had to ruin my already ruined day” said Viktor as he calmed his friend.  
“Let’s just leave man” said Hiro, “Sorry for this Shou-san, I’ll pay for the damages I made” said by Hiro as they left.  
As they walk, “I know why you’re so upset” said Hiro.  
“Really?” he shortly replied.  
“You like my cousin and you jealous?”  
“How’d you know?”  
“It’s written all over ya face mate” he snorted.  
“What do you say, I help you and you help me with my problem?” he asked.  
“Alright, tell me what you want in return”  
“Teach me how to have breaks on my gliding shit and I’ll help you with my cousin”  
“Hang on, you don’t know how to stop?” snorted Viktor, “you just made my day?!” he laughed as his mouth bleed.  
“Dude, you see me bumping all those people on the think and try to break their bones to defend our center, you know I’m a wing right?”  
“I though you’re fine with basic, your coach or your team never taught you?”  
“Well, I have problems asking them, you know me” he sighed.  
“Then you got a deal then, after Yuri’s breaks and practice we’re gonna stay and help you with the problem, though were going back to basic and put on some guard on your knee injuries”  
“Sure man, thanks” Viktor patted his back after that.  
As they came back to the inn Yuri looked worried to Viktor who had a bruise on his face, he then treated it and let Viktor sleep on his lap, “You know you better take care of him, he doesn’t feel well” pushed Hiro who winked.  
The next morning as Yuri practiced as usual many girls had came to see him, Viktor who is in bad mood because of it, when it was time for their break the girls suddenly came to Viktor and asked him, “Viktor-san is it true that you flirted with a married woman last night?” the asked when suddenly.  
“Yo that was loads of bullshit, I was with him last night and it was the runk bitch who pushed herself to the big guy!” supported Hiro.  
“I know Viktor would never do anything like that, right Viktor?” Yuri smiled at him which he almost melted.  
“Uh-huh, I like someone already so I wouldn’t day touch any other, besides I’m trying to make a move on my special someone” he hummed and called his friend the hockey guy who just put on his hockey shoes and knee guard, he was wearing his hockey shorts and a plain shirt that has his logo and saying ‘eat, sleep, be savage, repeat’.  
“You ready big guy?”  
“Not sure man…” said by the big guy nervously as he stepped on to the ice.  
“Did you develop a phobia now?”  
“I don’t know…” he had a breathing fit.  
“Chill, I’ll help” good thing Hiro still remembers to balance while Viktor pushes him to the middle, “You okay?”  
“I think…” he said.  
“Suck it up alright… can you step?” and Hiro gave a tough look just like he does on his professional league, “Step by step, don’t run buddy” maccachin barked at their way cheering.  
“This outta be fun” said Yuri as he watched.  
“Now turn” he was doing great when.  
“How do I stop?” Viktor looked worried.  
“Turn to me!” good thing he caught the big guy without being trampled, “I think your good, we’re just gonna do that step by step, you’re still shaking” he scratched his head.  
After that, “Yuri, you know you should spend more time with your coach since he’s been lonely since you have your own thing why not try to go out with him sometimes” Yuri letting his phone go feeling guilty.  
“Yeah I guess…” he sighed, he tapped Viktor’s shoulder, “Wanna go to the beach later?” Viktor looked surprised while he saw his new found bestfriend doing thumbs up.  
“Yeah, sure” he gave his warm smile.  
As they walked to the beach and sat with the dog, “By the way like the new shorts” Yuri complimented.  
“Your cousin gave them to me, he said it’s a thank you for teaching him how to skate again” he chuckled.  
“Well, it looks good on you” Yuri blushed.  
“Yuri remember when I said about being your boyfriend and I’ll do my best?”  
“Stop that, that joke isn’t funny, Viktor” he sighed.  
Viktor didn’t push his luck, “Shall we get some ramen?” he asked.  
“That sounds good, let’s bring Hiro some too, later”  
“Sure” and they walked back.  
Another week had passed and they weremaking progress but Hiro was having enough of the crowding women and fans watching on the arena, also his bestfriend’s suffering so he took thing on his own hands, he asked the triplets, Minako and the Nishigoya couple for help and they agreed now all they need is to put on the show.  
Loop, Axel and Luts readied the camera while the Nishigoya couple are at control room, Minako was hiding something.  
Yuri had just finished some routines that Viktor had choreographed for him when, “Yuri, remember what I said back in the beach that you though it was a joke?”  
“Can you drop that Viktor please”  
“Yuri listen it wasn’t a joke, I have enough you spending time chatting on your phone making lady friends and inviting them here, I had enough seeing you being kissed” he huffed.  
“Weeeeew” whistled by his bestfriend, and on cue Hiro with a guitar on hand he slowly glided to them and Viktor with no look grabbed him and made him stop from moving.  
Takeshi cracked up seeing his shirt, “BEST WINGMAN” he started to strum and sing First true love, the girls squealed.  
Yuri was all red from the gesture when Minako handed Viktor a banquet of flowers, “Yuri, will you be mine, and mine alone?” he kneeled, Yuri who was all red from the position covered his face and nodded.  
“Great! I thought I needed to rent a whole band if you said no this guy” commented by the wingman as Viktor hugged Yuri and kissed him.  
“I never told you I love you because I was keeping things slow not to shock you” he whispered, “And Yuri, I’m confiscating your phone and getting you of Tinder” he gave his angry smile as Yuri sweated and nodded.  
“Great!” and Viktor puts him down.  
“I’m out” said Hiro as he as he slowly tried to walk, “Well damn… Hey buddy, yo Viktor!” he panicked, “Can we put breaks on this?”  
“Sadly, there’s no breaks on skate, buddy” *CRASH!*  
“OOOUCH, my knee!” he cried.  
“Let’s check up on him?” Yuri hurried.  
Poor guy who tumbled on the wall going all the way.  
“The poor guy” said Minako.  
“Well, we better fix that knee of yours first” Viktor said.  
“Good idea, OOOOOW!!!” he cried.  
The next few days, the new couple were all over the social media as the triplets uploaded the video while poor Hiro was now having a cast on his knee.  
However Viktor was then posted that he had a new bestfriend slash body guard whenever he and Yuri nor just him going to some pub, everyone though the five time gold medalist and the living legend was a bit odd since his bestfriend was a hockey play which the sports analyst thought quite an odd friendship.  
However many ladies are still not over Viktor nor Yuri being together now and was shocked to it as well, however some were fangirling when ever they see them doing sweet thing as they practice or post things on instagram.  
~END~


End file.
